Real Life
by schoolsucks13
Summary: Story about real kids getting naruto powers. Rated T for language and adult things. I suck at summaries, so please read! It's in the C2 archive because the Kyuubi inside the main character is very helpful to him.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sounds**_

Me Writing the Story

_**Chapter 1 The Beginig**_

"Whoa, this is one hell of a storm" I said to myself. "Look at all of the lighten-" _**ZAP**_! _Whoa, lightening struck my front porch._I being the catious person I am knew better than to go investigate... but I did anyway. "What the... A headband? A LEAF VILLAGE HEADBAND!?! _**Ring Ring! **_"I'll get it!" I yelled as I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Brian, it's Annie."

"Hey Annie, something weird just happened, A leaf village headband just appeared on my front porch after-"

" It happened to you too huh? Well, meet me at the school, we'll talk there." _**Click.**_

" She hung up on me, well... I guess I'd better go meet her" So about 10 minutes later I get to the school, and see her in a dark corner.

"Good, your here, we need to talk."

"Yah we do,whats with the damn headbands?"

"Well you see, I got onr too, the same way you got yours. And naturally Iput it on, and instantley, I felt different. But I didn't think much of it at the time. So anyway, I was just doing come Naruto coslay, and I started to run, but I ran a lot faster than usual, and I outran a car, then I 'acccidentily' punched my bedroom wall, and it kinda got demolished, then I just did a couple of kand signs and, well... I kinda did the Water Dragon Jutsu. So don't you see Brian, These headbands give you the powers of a Naruto ninja."

"Sweet, so you got a leaf headband too huh?"

"No, mines sand."

"Oh, so if I put this on- wait why is it glowing red?"

"I don't know, put it on and find out."

"OK, here goes. Well I feel a little different nothing big but- AAAAHHHHH! MY STOMACH, IT BURNS!!!! OH THE PAIN!!... has stopped, weird."

"Well, look and see what happened."

"Fine, but I don't think- Oh, my God."

"What?"

"It's the same seal Naruto has."

"Which means you have the Nine Tailed Fox inside you!!!"

"Sweet..."

"What your not worried?"

"No, that just means I have to watch my temper, and that I'm stronger than most, and heal faster, and have more chakra! Oh man this rox!!"

"Lucky bastard."

"Your just jealous."

"Your gonna need that fast healing if you don't shut up!"

"OK, OK I'll be quiet, well we should probably start training."

"Why?'

"So we can be the greatest ninja ever!" _I wonder if there are more people than us who got the headbands._


	2. Chapter 2The Training Begins

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sounds**_

Me Writing the Story

Chapter 2- The Training Begins!

"Annie!" I yelled as I ran towards the blonde haired ninja "Check it out!!"

"What is it!" she yelled back, "I'm busy!"

"Ooooh, somebodies angry."

"Shut up Barbie, or your gonna pay!"

"Alright, alright, but I got some of that paper that tells which element you use best!"

"Where did you get it?"

"Internet, but thats not important. We need to use it."

"Why?"

"Because, ummmm... hmmmmmmm. I don't know to be honest. But we could fight a lot better if we could use the right element."

"Hmmmm, you've got a point, but who is their to fight?"

"You didn't think we were the only ones who got headbands, did you?"

"Well... Yeah, I did."

"Well, we're not, I just saw Derek Deifenderfer wearing a headband, and he was muttering somrthing about lightening and front porches."

"Oh, well then give me a sheet of that paper!" she yelled as she snacced a sheet from me and began to channel chakra into it."Mmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" and then, the paper simple crumbled, like dirt."Yay!! I got earth! Just like Gaara."

"OK, my turn, mmmmmmmmmaaaaahhhhhh!! "Hmm, nothing happen-" and suddenly the paper split in two (wind) and crumbled (earth) and then got all soggy (water) Then glowed blue (lightening) and then burst into flames. (fire)

"Whoa... all of the elements... You lucky bastard!"

"Wow, I am gifted."

"Well, now what?"

"Oh! That reminds me, already learned a couple jutsu, want me to teach you?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"OK, first this, then this, then this, this, and this, OK?"

"Alright, I'll try." _**Phet Phet Phet Phet Phet**_ "Earth style! Mud wall jutsu!!" and as soon as she said it, a giant mud wall formed in font of her. "Wow..."

"Yeah wow! That took me two days to master!"

"Hah! Now whos doing better!

" Shut up... Now, on to the rest, and these are much harder

Four Hours Later

"Heh, heh, heh, heh... Whew! I am tired!" said the now sweat drenched blonde ninja. "I'm going home."

"Fine, but meet back here tomorrow, we still have more training."

As I was walking home, I was hit with a barrage of senbon needles"Aahhhhhhhh! Who did tha- Owens!"

"Yes Brian!"

"What the fuck was that for?!?"

"Well, if you must know... I'm trying to kill you!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, I saw you training with Annie!"

"So what."

"I am the only one alowed to be with Annie!"

"What be with- EEEWWWW!! No we were just training!"

"Sure you were... and tying to steal her heart!"

"Nooooo, trying to teach her ninjutsu."

"Enough of your lies! Now you must die!"

"I doubt it."

"Eeeuuugggaaaahhh!"

_Man why me? All I was doing was training and this phyco attacks! Hmmm.. He shouldn't be too hard to beat though, hes barley showing signs ofchakra comprehension. Amatuar mistakes, making too much noise, yelling what hes doing. God this kid is stupid. All I have to do is keep side-stepping his move, easy enough-__** Slash!**_

"Aaaaaahhh!! You acually hit me, wow... hmmm, so now I have a reason to hurt you." I said as I popped up behind him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Umph..." and he was knocked unconcious.

"Well that was pointless." _God I hope there are no more ninja in Belle._


	3. Chapter 3: A New Ally

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sounds**_

Me Writing the Story

Chapter Three: A New Ally

"Annie!!" I yelled as I ran towards the blonde kunoichi, "We have to start training derek!" ( I will now refer to Derek as Derfer or The Derfer)

"Why?"

"Because your fucking phyco admirer Owens attacked me last night!"

"And this constitutes us traing The Derfer, why?"

"Because if I was a target of a ninja, then you or him could be too!"

"Hmm, good point. But hoe do we get him to train with us?"

"Simple, we tell him about the headband, and ask him to join us."

"Fine, lets go."

Later at Derfers' house

_**Knock Knock! **_"I'll get it!" yelled a voice from inside the house as the door opened, and a 'plump' boy came out of the house. "Hello? Hmmm, no ones here. Damn, Cory must be playing ding-dong-dit- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Brian you bastard! Why'd you scare me!?"

"Sorry Derfer, but we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Your headband."

Back at the school

"Hmm, why is Annie here?"

"She has a headband too."

"So, derfer, you got a headband?" asked the kunoichi.

"Yeah, so?"

"These are no ordinary headbands" I said.

"What? Ofcourse they are."

"Then why did it appear on your porch during that storm 2 weeks ago?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I didn't, you just told me."

"The same happened with us, and apparently Owens."

"Yeah, that bastard." I mumbled.

"Well, what makes them so special?"

"Have you ever seen the show Naruto?"

"Ofcourse."

"Well, when you put on these headbands, you get the powers of a Naruto ninja." Isaid very matter of factilly.

"You liar, prove it!"

"Fine! I will!_** Phet Phet Phet Phet Phet Phet. **_" Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu! _**Fuaghwaauugghh! **_

"Alright, I beleive you."

"Have you put it on yet?"

"Yes."

"OK then, lets start your training."

"Training?"

"Yes training, so you will be ready for the oter shinobi."

"Other? You mean there are more?"

"Yes, many more according to the news."

"What, you never told me about any news!" yelled Annie.

"Yeah, there'ev been weird storms allover the country, and headbands on the porches, just like here, and now there are reports of kids doing amazing things."

"Like what?" asked Derfer.

"Like outrunning cars, beating profesional wrestlers, and making fire come out of their mouthes."

"Wow... Do you think if Itrained with you guys I, could do that?"

"Of course, me and Annie already can."

"Really! Cool, thanks! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, at the crack of noon."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Funny."

"Naw I' just kidding, I meant dawn."

"Ha, ha, ha! No really when?"

"I told you, be here tomorrow at dawn."

"Awwww, man!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Training Continues

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sound**_

Me Writing the Story

Chapter 4: The Training Continues- A New Ninja Emerges!

"Yaaawn..." a plump brown haired boy moaned as he arrived for training.

"Your late," I said, "That means 10 more laps."

"Laps? What do you mean?"

_**Poof!**_ "Hey Brian, Derfer."

"Hi Annie."

"Well lets get started, Derfer we are starting with laps around town. Only 15... Oh, and you're going to be chased by a rabid dog."

"Yeah right Brian."

_**Grrrrrrrrllll!**_

"What was that?"

"I'd suggest you start running."

"Raw Raw bark bark!!"

"Awaaaaahhhhhh!" he yelled as he ran off with the rottweiler in tow.

"Remember Derfer, 15 laps!" I yelled after him.

3 Hours Later

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, whew... Finaly! I'm done!"

"With running, yes. With training, no."

"What!"

"Yup, that was just speed training, but we will continue after we- _**Ring Ring!**_

"Sorry," said Annie, " Thats me. Hello? Oh hi Terra, what... a headband, meet me at the school. That was Terra, she got one too."

"Great! Another one! Well she starts training tomorrow. When she gets here, we're going to Spearfish."

"Why?"

"Shopping for weapons."

"Sweet!"

"Hey guys."

"OK shes here, lets go."

"Go where?"

"Just follow Brian."

5 minute later

"Here we are." _**Tinkle Tinkle.**_

"Hello, young shinobi." siad an old, old, old man.

"Hell- Wait, how did you kno-"

"I can tell by the look on your faces, now, what are you looking for?"

"Kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, tonfas, war hammers, whips, swords, katanas, you know, ninja things."

"OK, I have most of those, but others I only have in summoning scrolls."

"Perfect!" I yelled.

1 hour later

So know, Annie has a tonfa, kunai, and shuriken. Derfer has kunai, shuriken, and two katana. Terra has kunai shuriken, and a whip. And I have kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, two katana, a war hammer scroll, and somethind called The Infinity Sword scroll.

"God Brian, did you get enough?"

"I think so. Well thank you sir." I said with a bow, and we were gone.

Back In Belle Fourche

"Well, time to start training Terra, Annie I'll let you handle that, and Annie, tell her about the headbands to."

"OK, come on Terra." _**Poof! Poof!**_

"OK Derfer, time for strength training."

"Which means..."

"You hold as much weight as possible."

"Wha- Umph!"

"Come on Derfer, hold it up, its only 250 pounds."

"What, two hundred and errrgh! Fifty pounds!"

"Yup, and now, 300."

2 Hours later

"Ahhhhhh no more! Please!"

"Its OK Derfer, you only have jutsu training now."

5 Hours later

"Oh God! No more!"

"OK, trainings done for today. Same time tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sounds**_

Me Telling the Story

Chapter 5: The Truth

It has been 3 weeks since the three shinobi split up to train. Derfer has come a long way, as have I. And as for Annie, she has become a medic-nin, and Terra remains a mystery. The Four were to meet at the school later today.

"Hi Annie, Terra."

"Hi Brian, Derfer."

"Well Annie, how has Terra been doing?"

"Very well with weapons and taijutsu, but..."

"But what?"

"She can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Ahh... Another Rock Lee?"

"Yes..."

"Well, thats fine. After all, Rock Lee was a very strong person."

"Oh, Annie while me and Derfer were training, I figured out you can make up your own jutsus!"

"Yeah, I figured that out too." "Oh yeah, well did you know you can make your own bloodline?"

"No, I-I didn't."

"Well, youn can, and I have."

"Well..."  
"Well what?"

"Show us."

"Fine, Titakugan!" I yelled as my eyes turned black with just a white pupil.

"Wow..."

"Thats not all, I made two bloodlines."\

"No way."  
"Yup, see, Animal Mimicry jutsu!" and as soon as I said it I grew fur and claws on my arms.

"See."

"Wow...Well I haven't made any bloodlines, but I did make a jutsu."

"Cool, lets see."

"OK, Ninja Art: Mystic Hospital jutsu!" and instanly, everyones wounds healed and our fatigue was gone.

"Wow, that is awesom!"

"I know, Derfer did you make any?"

"No, I can't think of one."

"Don't worry you will."

"Well Iguess meet back here tomorrow."

"OK" everyone said at once, and we were gone.

THe Next day

"Guys! Look what I got!" yelled Derfer as he ran to the school. "An invetation to some tournement."

"We all got them" said Terra.

"Yeah, except Owens."I said evily.

"Why not Owens?" asked Derfer.

"I don't know I went over to his house to ask if he got one, and he just stared at my letter and turned red and stormed off yelling."

"YES!" cried Annie as she kissed the ground, "Thank you Buddha!"  
"Well it says:** Dear Sir or Madame;**

**It has come to our attention that the number of 'ninja' children is great. **

**So we have come to the decision to hold a tournement. The rules are **

**all the same as theChuunin exams on the cartoon 'Naruto'. So we will**

**be expecting you to arrive at the Copthorne Plimmer Towers Hotel in**

**Wellington, New Zealand in 3 days. Plane tickets have been included.**

**Yours Truly,**

** Percine Cox**

**Tournement Board**

"Wow... New Zealand."

"Wait, in the chuunin exams, nothing is forbidden, not even killing."

"Oh man."

"Well we better get to the air port if we're going to make it."


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sounds**_

Me Telling the Story

Chapter 6: The Journey

"Are we there yet?" I asked for about the tenth time.

"No." My mom said rather frustrated.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, and if you ask again I'm gonna hurt you!"

"And if she doesn't, I will." said a rather annoyed kunoichi.

"OK, OK, God... Are we there yet?"

"Arrgh!"

"Ooowwww!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Derfer.

"Are we-"

"Yes Brian, we arew there."

"Finaly!"

Inside The Airport

"Oooohhh ho ho! My babys going away!"

"Mom... MOM!! Not in public."

"Sorry Brian, just- just promise you'll come home."

"I promise mom." Isad as I boarded that plane with a tear in my eye.

On The Plane

"Attention all passengers going for the tournement, you will all have free food and drink the whole way. And will have the option to watch movies anytime during the flight."

"Freakin sweet! I yelled, which in turn attracted a few stares from other people with headbands. "Wow... Annie, look, all these ninja are like 17."

"I know."

"We must be the youngest on this flight, maybe even in the whole tournament."

"Hey Brian," said Derfer, "Check it out, free pop!"

"Yeah, I know, the announced it."

"Attention passengers, we have reached our cruising height of 25,000 feet and should arrive in about 22 hours."

""Sweet, that means I can turn on my music."

"Don't you want to watch a movie?" asked Terra.

"No, I just want to sleep the whole way." and with those words my music went on, and I drifted off to sleep.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in about 5 minutes, please turn off all electric devices."

"Brian, Brian, huuugh. BRIAN!!"

"Wah, wah? Damnit Derfer, I was sleeping."

"We're landing."

"Oh, thanks."

In the Airport

"Theres supposed to be a bus-"

"Hey kids!" came the voice of one of the older ninjas, "over here!"

"Come on guys."

"Thanks man."

"No prob, butI feel sorry for you guys."

"Why?"

"You guys are the youngest in the whole tournement."

"So?"

"Your going to die."

"Thats what you think, but we've been training for monthes."

"So has everyone else here."

"Yeah, well we're different."

"How?"

"Now we have to prove just 'cuz we're younger, don't mean we can't kick ass."

At the Hotel

"Wow..." came the astonished cry of The Derfer, "its huge!"

"I know... well, lets get our rooms. Hello? We're here for the tournement."

"Ahh yes, names please."

"Brian Gallagher, Annie Piekkola, Derek Diefenderfer, and Terra Remarez."

"Ah yes, rooms 1313, and 1315."

"Right next to each other, cool."

"Me and Derfer call 1313!"

"Fine."

"Sweet come on Derfer."

"Whoa... its awesome!"

"I know, theres two beds, two bathrooms, and a hot tub!Well time to train."

"What! But its 3:00 A.M!"

"Yeah, but I slept the whole way here. You sleep, I train."

"Fine, see ya in the morning."

"Yup, night." _Time to learn that summoning jutsu._


	7. Chapter 7: The Tournement Begins

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sounds**_

Narration

Chapter 7: The Tournement Begins!

"Attention all tournement partciepents," came a voice over the loud speakers, "Weapon and equipment check in will be at 12:00 noon today. Thank you!"

"Why do they announce that soooooooo early?" I groaned.

"Brian, its 8:30." stated the Derfer.

"And your point is...?"

"Auugh, never mind, get up and get dressed."

_Sweet!_ I thought, _I get to put on ,y special shinobi outfit. _I thought as I pulled on some camo pants with atleast twenty pockets, a black long sleeved shirt with the senenken on it, a silver vest, and tied my headband on my head sideways. "How do I look?"

"Cool."

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast!"

Downstairs

"Morning Annie, Terra." said a cheerful Derfer.

"Why so happy?" asked Annie.

"Because today is the first day of the tournement."

As they were all talking I started stuffing my face with every bit of food I could.

"That guy was right, we are the youngst here." stated a worried looking Terra.

"So," I said, my mouth still full, "That just means it will be all the more special when one of us wins."

"Yeah," agreed Annie.

"Well," I said, my mouth finally empty, "Lets train."

Training Grounds

"OK, guys look what I cand do." I said as I began to do hand signs. _**Phet Phet Phet Phet Phet, Arnnengh!**_ And I bit my thumb enough to draw blood, yelled "Summoning jutsu!" Slammed my hand on the ground, and instantly there was... a bear... cub.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Annie, "Its just a cub!"

"I summoned a full grown one last night, I swear!"

"Sure, sure you did."

"Hey Terra," Said Derfer, "What time is it?"

"Its exactly- Oh my God! Its 11:57!"

"Shit!, I yelled, "We're gonna be late!"

The Sign In Place

"We're gonna be late!" I yelled as we ran down the hall, "We're gonna be- Umph!" I croed as I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Its OK." said a dirty blode haired girl with brown eyes, "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No it was my fault, I was running down the hall." I said completley mezmerized by the beautiful girl. "My names Brian, whats yours?"

"Ran Hibiki." she said with an english accent.

"You sound like your from England."

"I am."

"Whao! I thought all this was just happening in the US!"

"So did I until I found this."

"Wow... The only English person here."

"I know, it makes me feel out of place."

"Naw, we're the youngest here."

"Really, how old?"

"All of us are thirteen."

"Wow, you really are, I'm fifteen myself. Well it was nice meeting you all." and she walked awat.

"Wow- wait... We're gonna be late!" Two minute later we're at the sign in desk.

"Name?" said a rather P.Oed woman.

"Annie Piekkola."

"Town?"

"Belle Fourche."

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Here," she said as she gave Annie a card, "This is your ID card, always keep it with you." she said as Annie walked away and I stepped up.

"Name?"

"Brian Gallagher. And everything else is the same as Annies."

"OK, here. Next."

"Derek Diefenderfer. Same as Annie."

"OK, here. Next."

"Terra Remarez, and same as Annies."

"OK, here. Now all of you go to the next table to get your equipment signed in."

This time there was 5 check in stations so we all went at once."ID card please." said a grey haired man.

"Here." I said.

"And all weapons and equipment." And I layed out all of it, "This is quite a lot of weapons for you."

"Naw."

"OK, your done. hers your card back."

"Well that was quik." said Derfer.

"Yeah, what do we do for the rest of today?" asked Terra.

"Lets go sight seeing!" exclaimed Annie.


	8. Chapter 8: Round One

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sounds**_

Narration

Chapter Eight: Round One!

(Sorry this is late, I went brain dead for awhile. Oh, and Annie will now call me by all kinds of girl names)

"Come on guys!" I yelled back at all my friends, "Hurry up!"

"God Nichole, could you be any less excited?" asked Annie.

"No."

"Man Brian, whats the rush?" asked The Derfer.

"The first round of the tournement. Duh!"

"Well calm down, sheesh.." said Terra.

"Well then hurry up!" I shouted back.

"Shut the fu- Wait, we're here." stated Annie.

"Finally!" I shouted.

"Hey Brian, what time do the fights start?" asked Derfer.

"Around 10:00."

"What time is it?"

"9:57."

"Whoa, we just made it."

"Well we would have been earlier buuuuut, you guys had to be slow!"

"Shut up Darleen, my Per-Bear is talking." Annie said. ( For future reference, in the letter it was signed Percine Cox, ya know like off of Scrubs? Thats who shes talking about)

And sure enough, the loud speaker crackled to life, and the voice of Annies' "Per-Bear" came out. "Welcome kunoichi and gentle-nin, to the tournement of tournements! First match, Annie Piekkola vs. Austin Owens!"

"I thought you said Owens didn't get invited!" screamed Annie.

"I guess he did."

"Well, wish me luck."

"You won't need it."

"Well, well, well, look whos here, my cheating girl-friend." said Owens.

"What!!!! Girl friend! Your gonna die!" yelled Annie.

"Oh yeah! Well... Well... Die!" He cried as he punched at her.

_Pitiful, I'll just catch it,_ she caught his punch and started to squeeze ever so slightly.

"Oooowwww, ow ow ow ow! I give, I give." He cried as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Match over, winner Annie!"

"Pussy..." said Annie as she walked away.

"Yay Annie!" all of us in the stands cheered.

"Yeah, yay me." she said to herself.

"Next match Kooka Moomna vs. Pookama Voorman!" And blah blahblah blah, they fought. "Pookama wi- wait no they both died. Next match, Derek Diefenderfer vs. Terra Remarez!"

"Your going down Derfer!"

"Nuh-uh. I'm going up." he said as he jumper into the air and came down on Terras head.

"Umph! Your gonna pay Derfer!"

"No, I don't think so." ha said as he jumped up and performed a few hand signs "Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" and out from his mouth poureda huge stream of fire.

"Aaahhhh!" Terra screamed.

"Match over, winner, Derek Diefenderfer!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" came a cheer from the crowd.

"Weeee..." said Derefer.

"Yay, now theres just me and this chapt- I mean... uuummm... nothing."

"Next match, Brian Gallagher vs. Ran Hibiki!"

"Hey Ran, fancy meeting you here."

"Yup, well Brian, don't go easy on me."

"I won't." I said as I jumped into the air and performed a couple hand signs "Lightening Style: Rain Of Bolts!"

"Aaaaahhhh!!!" Ran screamed in pain.

"Winner, Brian Gallagher!" and the crowd cheered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry Vampwriter for getting rid of your character so early, but she will be back.

I know crappy chapter.

Hopefully next will be better.

I like eggs! 


	9. Chapter 9: Rematch! Rans Revenge!

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_**Sounds**_

Me Telling The Story

"Speech"

Chapter 9: Rematch! Ran's Revenge!

"Um, that was an anti-climactic day." I said in a bored voice.

"Yeah," agreed Annie, "and an embarresing one."

"I can't believe Derek beat me!" shreiked Terra. ( emember, Derek _is _Derfer )

"I can," said Derek running up to join us.

"Shut it." retorted Terra.

"Yeah Terra you got- hey, isn't that Ran?" I asked.

"Yeah," agreed Annie," Wonder what she wants?"

"I don;t know." I said.

"Hey!" shouted Ran."I want a rematch!"

"What?!?" I yelled.

"I want a rematch" she said each word slowly as if I was dumb.

"Why?" I asked.

"I never had a chance to get warmed up, that move of yours caught me off gaurd. I had no idea what was hapenning, the attack just knoked me out."

"OK... Where?" I asked.

"Right here, right now."

"But..."

"What you scarred?"

"No, but we're in a Wal-Mart parking lot." ( The reason we were ther, was because I needed a pop **REALLY **baddly. )

"Oh, right. Well on practice field 13 in 5 minutes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

5 minutes later

"Heeellllooooooo?" I called

"You don't have to yell!" shouted Ran as she emerged from the snack bar. ( You were expecting shadows weren't you? )

"All right," I said, " Let's go!" And we started to fight. Ya know on Dragon Ball Z, when they'd get really close and start punching and kicking **REALLY** fast. Ya, thats what we were doing.

"Is that all you got?" said Ran in a mocking voice.

"Wah?" I said literally waking myself from a nap.

_What the hell? _she thought. _I've got to kick it up if I'm going to win._

"Weeeeee!" I cried actually having fun. "Weee- Ooooof!" She had landed a punch in my stomach.

"HA!" she laughed "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to win." And then I noticed that blue and green chakra was swirling around her.

"Wah? Why is there -cough- green chakra?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Well you've had it easy up till now." I said. "No wyou've made me angry."

"HA! Thats scary."

"Good, it should."

"HA! Now lets get serious." and as she said this, two Rasengans formed in her hands.

"What the-" and then her Rasengans turned into an air funnel, and an ice sword thing.

"This would be my Blood-Limit." she stated.

"Well, this is mine." I said as I closed my eyes. And then I opened them, and there was my Titakugan. ( I can't remember if I said this yet, but the Titakugan looks like an ey turne inside out, with the entire eye black, except for a whit pupil. )

"What the-"

"This is my Titakugan." I said, "It's like the Sharengan and the Byakugan put together, but better." and as I said this she launched herself at me with her ice hand forward.

"AAAAHHH!" sha screamed as she stabbed at me with her ice sword. And hit, but I dissapeared and in my place was a toilet.

"You know this is fun and all, but I'm starting to get bored." I said as I made an unusual hand sign, it was like the shadow clone hand sign but my left index finger was inbetween my left two fingers."And now, my other Blood-Limit," and I began to change into a huge hairy dragon thing. "I'm sorry Ran but, this must end." and I took a huge swipe at her and knocked her out.

"Lets go." Isaid to Derek and Terra, "Wheres Annie?"

"She said she was tired and went back to her room." answered Derek.

"Oh, OK."

Back at the hotel

"Well Terra heres your room." and as I said this we all heard an odd noise in the room, it was like a, a a a a... a _squeal_. And then we heard something that will give ua all nightmares for years to come.

"Oh Perry! Oh Perry! OH OH OH! YEEESSS!"

"What the hell are you doing in there?!?" I yelled.

And as I did, some one in the room screamed and yelled: "Oh no, they're back! Quick out the window!"

And as we opened the door, there was Annie, naked in bed with the window open.

"Oh God! Annie! What the hell!" I yelled.

"Just go... she said with an embarresed look on her face.

"OK, come on Derek." I said.

And on our way to our room, I heard Terra say, "I bet you're tired now." and a shreik of pain.

There hope this chapter was better. Sorry it took me so long.

I hope to have Chapter Ten up by next week.

Bye:-)


	10. Chapter 10: The New Arena!

Me Telling The Story

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Loud Speakers

Sorry looks like next week didn't happen. But here it is, the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The New Arena! Brian Meets A Girl!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa..." I said groggily as I woke up, "Hey Derek, what time is it? Derek? Oh No! They left without me! I gotta hurry!" so I quickly threw on some clothes and ran out the door down towards the arena. "Gotta hurry! Gotta hurr--- Oof!" I said as I ran into someone. "Sorry!" I said, "I wasn't looking where I was go--" I stopped short as I saw that I had ran into a beutiful dark blue haired, white eyed girl. "I--I--I..." I stuttered.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, "It was all my fault!"

"No, it was my fault I was in a hurry, umm... My names Brian.

"H-Hi, I'm Ruby." she said shyly. "And if your looking for the arena, they changed it, its now up on top of that mountain," she said pointing to a mountain about 5-6 miles away. "And besides, we get two days off before the next match." sha said and walked away.

"Wait!" I called, "Umm, w-would you l-like to g-go t-to d-d-dinner w-with me t-tonight?" I stuttered.

"Umm, well..."

"Oh... I understand, its alright."

"Oh no! I really want to, its just I'm a little shy." she almost whispered.

"Really! Great! I'll pick you up around 7:00, umm... Whats your room number?"

"513." she said and walked quickly away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" I yelled as soon as I saw Annie, Derek and Terra. "Why didn't you guys tell me we didn't have a match today?"

"We thought you knew." said Derek.

"Well obviosly Trixie didn't." said Annie.

"Yeah well we should train." I said.

"No way!" shouted Terra, "Theres someone attacking people at the taining grounds."

"Yeah," said Annie," He stabs them in their stomach with his hand, and then the people keep getting worse and worse until they die."

"Wow... Well I'm going to go train." I said cheerily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any people passing by where I was training probably thouht I was retarted, probably due to the fact that I was just sitting on the ground with my eyes closed. At least thats what it looked like, really I was having a conversation with the Kyuubi.

"So what you're sayin gis you'll let me use your power when ever I need it?"

**Not exactly, but I will allow you to use it, now on to more serious matters. You are a vey special boy, you see everyone has an inner demon, and an inner gaurdian, and they each have special chakra, but due to the fact that they are usually different animals, they are impossible to harmonize, but you, you have a dragon for both, which means you can harmonize them and use the maximum power and become stronger than ever.**

"So you want me to do yhis?"

**Yes, if you do it will mean survival for you, and for me.**

"So how do I do this?"

**You must train first to be able to summon their power, then to harmonize them, then to make the power a physical form.**

"OK, and I would do this how?"

**I don't know, figure it out yourself.**

And just like that, I was back in the real world. "Well that was helpful, well better start."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Night

-------------------------------------

"Well, here goes," I said as I showed up at the resteraunt, "Where is she?"

"Umm, Brian?" came a small vioce from behind me.

"Huh? Oh Ruby! There you are come on!" I said as I almost dragged her inside. We sat down and ordered ou rfood, ate it while talking about the upcoming match and when we were walking back to our rooms I stopped her." Ruby, I-I've never felt this way before, I really like you."

"And I really like you..." And we closed ouir eyes and kissed, but when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Days Later

-----------------------------------------------------

"Come on!" I yelled as I once again woke up late. "I hope I didn't miss my match!" I yelled as I ran out down to the lobby. "Ok, I've never done this." I said as I began forming hand seals. "Transportation Jutsu!" and just like that I was standing next to a great arena on a mountain top.

"Hey Brian!" yelled Derek."You missed our matches!'

"Sorry! Did you win?"

"Yes, me and Annie."

"Good, have I missed my match?"

"No not ye--"

Next match! Brian Gallagher From Belle Fourche South Dakota VS. Kim-Ko- Ah damnit! Some weird ass asian kid from China.

"Wow Annie, Perry has a way with words," I said "See ya after I win!" I called as I ran down to the arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, how was that? I think it was pretty good. Well I will have Chap. 11 up hopefully by this weekend. I will try hard. Please let there be people still reading this!


	11. Chapter 11:Match 2 Hidden Power Released

Me Telling The Story

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Inner Demon**_

Inner Gaurdian

Loud Speakers

Really sorry, I've been busy with school but, heres Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11:Match 2! Hidden Power Released!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello honourable opponent." said the asian kid bowing.

"Whats up kid?" I said back. "So whats your name?"

"My name is Akuma, and I am from Japan, not China."

"Alright, well don't cry when I kick your ass."

"Ready. Begin!" cried the proctor, and we were off. Punching and kicking. With the occasional blast of fire.

"Your pretty good." Akuma said, "But I am better." and with that, he began to form hand signs.

Strange. I thought, I've never seen these handsigns. And he just kept going, until he stopped.

"Forbidden Style!"

"Uh-Oh."

"Demon Transformation Jutsu!" and he began to change into a hideous creature with red skin, white horns, and red chakra spinning around him.

"You have a demon sealed in you!"

"Yes!" he said, his voice graveley, "The 6 Tailed Snake!!"

"Oh I'm so scarred, or at least I would be if I didn't have the Kyuubi sealed in me."

"The Kyuubi eh? No matter." He lunged, I dodged.

_Shit!! He's Fast!! Gotta do something!_

**Hey Kid**

_Kyuubi?_

**Duh, now listen up, remember all that training you did to master your inner Demon and Gaurdian? Use it, use it and beat this little bastard, besides, I hate his demon.**

"All right, AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I could feel an un faniliar power surging through me, and I began to glow black with chakra. "Umm, I think this is just the demon but OK" and with that I lunged at him. "Mokuton! Wood Release!" And with thise words, trees began to sprout all over the arena until the arena was a forest.

"Very clever, creating an enviorment where you have the advantage." He said in hi graveley voice. "But your not going to-- AHH!" I had rammed into his stomach. The Demon was begging to have more of an effect on me, my nails had turned into long balck calaws and black scale had started to sprout on my arm.

**Oh no, kid! Stop using your demons power!! Its contolling you!** But I couldn't hear the Kyuubi, I was too busy kickin' this kids ass. The scales continued to spread, when I stopped to take a break, I saw what I had become.

"Whats happening to me?"

_**Do you like it?**_

"Who said that?"

_**Me of course, your inner demon, Ryouk.**_

_Is this your power I'm using?_

_**Yes, nice isn't it?**_

**Kid! Don't listen yo him! Summon your inner Gaurdian or he will consume you!**

_I can't!_

**Yes you can!**

_Alright I'll try._ I said as wings shot out of my back. _Foccus, foccus. _Then, suddenly I felt a great warmth coming from deep inside me.

I am your inner Gaurdian, Lyte. And with those words, the scale on my body changed to gold, though mt claws stayed black, and golg chakra mixed with the black.

**Yes, you are harmonizing them! Now finnish this guy before you lose the power.**

_Right._ And with that, I activated my Titakugan. "Where are you? Where-- There you are!" I yelled as I ran off tearing through ( I mean this literally) the trees. "Got ya!" I yelled as I began to slash at his chest. After a couple of seconds I stepped back to look at the damage. "Whoa..." Amongst the blood and bone, there in the center of his chest, was a jewel. But then, the skin began to heal.

"Did you really think that pathetic little attack could defeat me?"

"No, but this will!" And I started slashing again, but this time the jewel was exposed, I jumped back and started running with my hand behind me, all the while black and gold chakra spinnig, and forming a sphere in my hand. "Rasengan!!" I yelled, and before he knew what was going on, I slammed my Rasengan into the jewel. It bagan to crack, and then with an ear shattering crash, shattered, and along with it, the kids demon form.

"Uuuuhhh..." He moaned as he lay on the ground.

"Match over, winner. Brian Gallagher!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was walking back to my room, ( after a huge party) I heard a faint whisper from the next hall.

"Hello?" I called, as I looked down the hallway, I saw a bloody heap. "Oh Lord!" I cried as I ran over to it, only to find... it was Ruby. "Ruby!! What happened!?!"

"It was him..." Shae whisped, "The one that did this to all the others..."

"Don't worry," I said picking her up, "I'm gonna get you to the hospital!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well doctor, whats wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Well, it appears to be the same as the others."

"Yeah, thats what she said, but what does it mean?"

"It means... That someone stole her powers. And she'll die if she doesn't get them back."

"Then I swear on my life, That I will get her powers back and save her!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry its late, but I thought it was pretty good. I will really try to get a chapter out at least every two weeks kay?

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12:The Killer Revealed!

Story

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Inner**_ _**Demon**_

_Inner Guardian_

Loud Speakers 

Sorry it took so long….. Guess some are kinda pissed….. Probably not too many though…. And if you haven't figured out who Ruby is modeled after, well you're an idiot! Well here it is!!!

Chapter 12: The Killer Revealed!

"Brian…." Whispered Annie, "I'm so sorry…"

"Why, it's not me you should be sorry for, you should be sorry for the guy who did this to her!!"

"Why?" asked Derek.

"Because when I get hold of him, he'll be sorry he ever messed with her!!"

_**Yes! Revenge!**_

_I'm not usually one to agree with him, but he's right. You must make him pay!_

"Well what'doya know, both my Inner Guardian _and _Demon agree, revenge is good." _What about you Kyuubi?_

**Well, I don't care for this girl like you do, but if someone had done sometng this terrible to me. I'd kill'em.**

"**Well?" asked Derek, "What did he say?"**

"**He said I should kill him."**

"**Hmmm… Good plan." Stated Annie**

"**Can we just get off the subject?!" I yelled, "This is none of your guys business! So stop talking about it! I'm goin' to train…" And I left.**

Two Days Later 

Welcome! To the third round of the Great Shinobi Tournament!! Came Perry's voice over the loud speaker. "Our first competitors, will be… Mordred Holmes, from Massachuttsets U.S, versus, Oskuld Barn from Sweden!

"Ready? Fight!" boomed the proctor.

"Are you ready? To die!" shouted Mordred.

"Wha-" a very confused Oskuld managed to get out before he was cut off.

Mordred sealed quickly (meaninfg he performed hand seals) and shouted, "Forbidden style! Essence Theif Jutsu!" and jammed his glowing hand into the boy's gut.

Meanwhile up in the stands, I heard him yell his jutsu. "What? What did he call that jutsu!? HE'S THE ONE WHO HURT RUBY!!!" I yelled. Suddenly I could a red hot anger sweep over me, and a great power erupt within. Crimson and black chakra swirled around me as black scales sprouted and my eyes turned red.

"Quick!" shouted Annie, "Derek! Use the jutsu!" and her and Derek both yelled out, "Chakra Net Jutsu!" and two nets of chakra wrapped around me pulling me down to the ground.

"LET ME GO!!" I shouted as the net began to tear and rip.

"Quick! Terra! Use the seal!" Annie shouted.

Terra ran up and slapped a piece of paper on my forehead, and as she did, the scales began to dissapear, and my eyes returned to their blue-grey color, and the power began to retract into the far corners of my mind.

"NO!" I shouted, "You've let him get away with it again!" I said as tears (real man can cry without caring who sees it) began to drip down my face. "He's going to hurt more innocent people!"

"Brian," started Annie.

"NO! Shut up!" I shouted, "I coul've killed him!I could have saved many innocent lives!" I cried, "And now he's going to get away with it."

"Brian!" shouted Terra, "If we wouldn't have stopped you, you would have been disqualified, if you stay in the tournament, you could have a chance to fight him, and then you can give him what he deserves."

"Alright, then I can't lose, I swore to Ruby, on my _life_, that I would make him pay, and I WILL!"

"Well, you'd better get stronger then," said Derek, "Or he'll take you out just like thatkid."

"You're right," I said, "I'd better get started."

"Well you can't now, your up next!"

Next Match! Brian Gallagher from South Dakota U.S.A, versus, Tobi Arnolds from Edmonton Canada.

"Ready? Fight!" yelled the proctor.

"Tobi is a goo-" he was cut off before he finished by a kick to the head.

"Its nothing personal, but I have to win." I said.

"Oh, it's okay, this isn't personal either." He said as he disappeared.

"Wha? Where'd he g-" I started, but I was cut off by an open palmed hit to the stomach.

"Tobi has good aim." He said.

"No, Tobi doesn't," I said "You hit the wrong one." And with those words the clone poofed into smoke."Hm…. Where'd he go?" Tobi scratched his head, "Oh well, I'll get him out." He quickly sealed, and slammed his hand to the ground. "Expulsion Jutsu!" and with that, I flew out of the ground.

"Well, looks like this'll be fun."

"Yes!" he said cheerfully, "This _will_ be fun." Then , he lunged at me, fist held back in a fist ready to punch me.

I quickly sealed. "Under World Guardian Spikes Jutsu!" as I said this, my hair grew hard, and spiky, and encased my body.

As his fist connected, he cried out in pain. He pulled his fist back, and noticed needle-like hairs, stuck in his knuckles. "Wow, nice jutsu."

"Thanks, now check this." And I punched him, sending him into the wall, I quickly sealed, "Fire Style: Flaming Pitch Jutsu!" and I threw a ball of fire at him, as it connected with his chest, he disappeared, and in his place was a flaming log. "Where the hell, did you get a log?" I shouted.

"I brought it." He said as he appeared behind me, he put me into the full nelson, and jumped into the air, he flipped around, and began to spin, "Super Special Tobi Style Lotus!" he shouted.

"No way!" I shouted as I flipped him so his back was facing the ground. "Tobi is a losing boy, now take this bitch!" and we slammed into the ground, him facing down.

"Match over! Winner, Brian Gallagher!"

"Now, it's time to train."

There! Chapter 12 done! Hope you liked it, now I'm going to explain a couple things, Ruby is modeled after Hinata, Mordred is King Aurthors evil son, Holmes is a murder who tortured and killed an estimated 230 people. Oskuld means innocence, and Barn means child. Tobi is like Tobi from Naruto, and I think he says 'Tobi is a good boy'. There, now everones up to speed. Now Annie, I expect those chapters soon.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Ally, Or A New Enemy?

Story

"Speech"

Thoughts Kyuubi Inner Demon Inner Guardian Loud Speakers 

Chapter 13: A New Ally, Or A New Enemy?

"Mornin' Derek." Said Annie as she saw Derek coming out of his room. "Wheres Brian?"

"Well," he started, "The attendants didn't bring him in last night, so he didn't fall asleep at the training grounds. So he must be at the hospital."

"The hospital?" asked Terra.

"Whats he there for?" asked Annie.

"What do you think." He said and headed to pick me up.

As they peeked into Ruby's room, they saw me laying on her stomach, asleep.

"Should we wake him up?" asked Annie, but before the words were even out of her mouth, Derek was already pulling back his fist in a punch.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Derek, but before his fist connected, I was gone , and back in a flash behind him, holding a kunai to his throat.

"Back to finish the job?" I said drawing a small trickle of blood from his throat.

"BRIAN!! Its me!!" he shouted.

"Oh, sorry." I said releasing him. "I thought you were that… that _demon_." I said spitting the word demon out like a nasty medicine.

**You say demon like it's a bad thing.**

_Fuck off._

"No, just me." He said healing up the cut.

"Sorry, just really paranoid."

"Well, time to go eat!" said Derek.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"OK, but hurry up Susan." Said Annie as they all left.

"Ruby, I will find a way to get you better. I promise." I said as a tear slid down my cheek. " I love you…" I said as I left.

And from in the room I heard the faint reply; "….I love you too….."

As I sat down at the table, I noticed a girl looking for a place to sit. "Hey!" I called to her. "You can sit here if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" she said as she sat down. "My names Alli, Alli Phelps." She said cheerily.

"Hi, I'm Derek."

"I'm Annie."

"I'm Terra."

"… I'm Brian."

"Hi! Thanks for letting me sit here. No one else wanted me to sit by them."

"Wonder why?" asked Terra.

"Well…. It could be the fact that I can't use ninjutsu at all." She said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?!?" we all shouted together.

"Yeah, I'm like Rock Lee."

"The power of youth burns-" I said before Annie punched me in the head.

"SUSAN! Not now."

"Wow, your like Terra." said Derek.

"Not exactly…" said Terra quietly.

"What?" said Annie. "But you couldn't do _any_ of the ones I showed you."

"That's because I could never remember the hand signs." She said scratching her head.

"I see." Said Annie.

"Well then," I said, "I'll just get going."

"What?! The next round doesn't start until noon!" exclaimed Alli.

"I know." I said, "But do you know its 11:50?"

"OH!" she said, and ran off.

"Well?" I said starting to get pissed. "Are we going?"

Welcome to the third round! Came Perry's voice.

"First fight, Annie Piekkola, versus Alli Phelps!"

"Hi Annie." Said Alli as she landed in the arena.

"Hi Alli. Please don't hold any of this against me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Ready? Fight!" shouted the proctor.

Instantly Alli was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Right here." She said as she appeared about ten feet behind her. " Dynamic Entrance!" she shouted as she came flying through the air, and kicked Annie in the head.

"FRICK!" she yelled before her face was buried in the ground. She quickly got up and sealed. "Earth Style! Swamp of The Underworld Jutsu!" and suddenly, the entire arena was filled with mud. "HA! Lets see ya use that speed of yours now!"

"Very well. Open! Initial Gate!" and then, she was gone.

"Using the chakra gates ne?"

"Why yes, yes I am." She said as she appeared behind Annie. "Leaf Hurricane!" she shouted as she spun and kicked Annie's feet out from under her.

"Ha!" Annie shouted as her clone poofed away.

"Wha-?" was all she had time to get out before the real Annie came up from the mud and grab her ankle. _Her speeds no use under the mud._ "Head Hunter Jutsu!" she shouted as she pulled her under.

_Oh no! I can't run under here!_ She thought as she was pummeled in the mud._ Gotta get out!_ Suddenly, chakra began to swirl around her. "Grrrrraaahhhhhh!!" she screamed as she shot out of the mud, with Annie still holding on.

"What the hell?" said Annie as she landed on the ground. "What was that?

"That was the second gate opening. The Gate of Healing!" _This is dangerous. I've never opened the second gate._

Annie quickly sealed, "Earth Style! Granite Spikes Jutsu!" spikes shot out of the ground. One managed to just hit Alli's foot.

"Ahhhhh!!!" she screamed. Chakra began pouring out of her foot. "You hit a tenketsu!" with her last ounces of strength, she ounched Annie into the wall. "Heh heh…" then she fainted.

"Winner, Annie Piekkola!"

_Where, where am I? _Wondered Alli as she woke up.

"She's waking up!" shouted Derek.

"Shut up Derek!" yelled Annie as she smacked him on the head..

"Wow, where am I?"

"In the hospital." Came my reply from the corner of the room. "Now that I know your OK, I'm going to see Ruby." And I left.

"Who's Ruby?" asked Alli.

"Brian's girlfriend." Said Annie, "She had her powers taken, and she only has about a week to live."

"That's horrible! Is there any way to save her?!"

"Get her powers back." Answered Derek, "But we don't know how."

"Wow, I can't imagine how that must feel."

There, done! YAY! Now I need to start thinking of how to do 14. If anyone has any ideas, please help! Any way, hope some people ( coughanniecoughallicough) get their chapters up soon. No more deadlines, since I blow'em off anyways.


	14. Chapter 14: An Icy Battle! Dereks Match!

Story

"Speech"

Thoughts Kyuubi Inner Demon Inner Guardian Loud Speakers 

Chapter 14: An Icy Battle! Derek's Match!

"Morning…" I slurred out as I sat down at the table.

"Morning." Yawned Derek.

"Mornnnn." Mumbled Annie

Terra was asleep face down on the table.

"Good Morning my friends!!" yelled Alli.

"That is unnatural." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Being so damn cheery in the morning." Said Derek as he missed pouring milk into his bowl.

"What?!" she sounded surprised, "How can you _not_ be cheery in the morning? It's a bright new day! Don't you just love the feeling of waking up in the morning? Wondering what the day will hold?"

"No," I said sleepily, "I love the feeling of my pillow and _sleep_!"

"Hmmm. You're strange." She said with a tone that said. 'Hello I'm normal!'

"I'm strange??!! No no no no, I'm not strange, I'm weird and damn proud!!"

"Whats the difference?" she asked with genuine interest.

"Weird is good, strange is bad, odd is when you don't know what some one is. Weird is the same as different, different is the same as unique and unique is good. That's the difference!"

"Oh." She said.

"Now," I started, "No more talky, now time for eaty." I said stuffing a whole waffle in my mouth.

Welcome to the semi-semi finals! Perry's voice said over the loud speakers. First match, Derek Diefenderfer from the U.S versus, Ane Fosse from France.

Derek jumped down from the stands as he tied his _Mist_ village head band around his forehead. A guy about 18 years old jumped down into the arena and tied a _Snow_ village headband on. (Hint hint, the head bands are a hint!!!)

"Ready?" asked the proctor. "Fight!"

Derek quickly sealed. "Water style! Great Exploding Current!" he shouted as he jumped into the air and a huge amount of water poured out of his mouth.

"You think that can stop me?!" he said as he sealed, "Ice Style! Ice Prison Jutsu!" as he spoke, the water froze into ice. But what this idiot didn't think of was, when this relatively soft water turns into a solid, and is still coming at me, will it hurt? YES! "Uh-oh." Was all he said before it hit him.

"HA!" Derek yelled, but as he was laughing, the ice began to shift, and from under it, comes Ane. "Fuck!" yells Derek, "Thought I was done here. Wait a minute." He said as he looked closer at the guy. "You're the guy who said he felt sorry for us at the air port!"

"Yes I am." He said, "And I feel that even more so now that you have to fight me."

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" he sealed and shouted, "Water style! Violent Water Wave!" and a large wave formed and lifted him up on top.

"How is that wave holding _him_ up?" I asked Annie?

"Nooo!" shouted Ane as he was struck with the wave. The entire arena was now filled up with water, so it was like a giant pool.

Derek stood on top of the water. Then sealed and said, "Water Style! Five Sharks Feeding!!" he slammed his hand on the water and out came five sharks of water. "Ha, lets see ya get out of this." He said, but as he watched, the water began to freeze. (Now do you get the hint?) "Wha?" he said as his sharks froze.

"Did you actually think that would work?" he said as he came up through the ice. "I use ice jutsu, in case you hadn't noticed. And all water can be frozen. So your water jutsu is useless."

"You seem to have forgotten." Said Derek, "All ice can be made into water." And with that he sealed. "Water Style! Starch Syrup Capture Field!" he yelled, and spewed a thick, brown liquid onto the field, and covered the entire arena. ( Remember, Dereks still using the water walk technique.)

"Whats this supposed to do? Get my feet wet?" he said as he tried to step forward, but found he could not. "What is this!?" he shouted.

"My capture field." Derek said walking towards him.

"How can you still move?" he asked, fear in his eyes.

"The water walk technique allows me to avoid it, to bad its too late for you." He said as he turned around. "Now, lets see, what next?" he wondered aloud. "Ahh! I know!" he shouted as he walked behind Ane.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted, fear apparent in his voice.

"This," said Derek crouching down. "One Thousand Years of Pain!" he shouted as he jammed his fingers up the doods bung and sent him flying into the wall. Where he then fell, and landed in an unconscious heap.

"Whos the bitch now?" he said doing the thing from The Longest Yard.

"Winner Derek Diefenderfer." Yelled the proctor.

There chapter 14 done. Just like I promised. So, Annie I want those chapters soon, and to Alli and Kanika, I hope you get more chapters done soon. Next chapter, Annie fights again!


	15. Chappy15: Annies Fight! Secrets Revealed

Story

"Speech"

Thoughts Kyuubi Inner Demon Inner Guardian Loud Speakers Writing 

Chapter 15: Annie's Fight! Secrets Revealed, My Friends Elimination!

I woke up just in time to dodge the kunai. "What the FUCK!!!" I yelled. I ran over to the kunai, now deeply embedded into my wall, and noticed a scroll attached to it. "What?" I asked aloud pulling it off the end.

"Why all the noise?!?!" yelled Derek who was by now awake.

"A thing." I said pointing at the kunai.

"Oooohhhh!!!" he said, his eyes as big as saucers. ( We men can and will be entertained by simple things )

"I know…." I trailed off, "Lets read it!"

"Yeah!" he said as I opened it.

"It says: **I forgot to give this to you at my store.**

To activate Infinity Blade, focus chakra into it. Then 

**Once the absorption is finished, focus on creating a **

**Blade out of your body or other object.**

"Neat." Said Derek, "Whats it mean?"

"Dunno, I'm gonna try it!!" ( See how cautious I am? ) I pulled out the scroll, bit my thumb, smeared blood on the scroll and sealed. A small black bladed dagger appeared. I focused chakra into it and…. Nothing happened. "What?!?!?" I yelled.

"Wasn't something supposed to happen?" he asked, very confused.

"Yeah…. Well I guess it-" I stopped as saw the dagger begin to, I don't know, seep into my skin.

"OOOoooooOOOhhhHHH!!" we chorused as it disappeared into my hand.

"Time to test the thing!" I declared. I began to think of a blade sprouting from the top of my wrist. I heard Derek 'ooohhhh' so I guess something happened. I opened my eyes and saw a blade really had sprouted. So I did it again, and again, and again until my body and all the floor within a 3 foot radius was covered in small, and large blades.

"Guess that's why its called the Infinity Blade huh?" Derek asked.

"Yup." I said as they all disappeared. "Wanna go get ice cream?"

"Damn straight!!!" he yelled, "But where? The hotel doesn't have an ice cream place."

"I know, but there's one about a mile from here."

"A mile!!" he screamed, "That's way to far." He whined.

"Not if you ride a bear." I said.

"Oh sure! If you ride a bear! Where the fuck are we gonna get a-" he was cut off by a poof of smoke.

"Bear?" I said with a cocky smile. "Rigt here." I said patting the huge bear I summoned, and when I say huge I don't mean like, fully grown. I mean HUGE, he is like 15 feet tall and like 1 and a half tons! "Derek," I said, "Meet my friend Tsume!" I yelled.

"What do you want kid?" boomed Tsume.

"We need a ride to the ice cream store." I stated.

"You summoned me for that?!?" He thundered.

"Yes." I said real small.

"Well let's go then." He said, and we hopped on his back and went.

_How can I be this happy when Ruby is in the hospital, DYING!??_

As we rode down the street on Tsume, people avoided us for some reason. We got to the ice cream place, and we went through the drive through. We ordered 2 chocolate cones, and 1 bathtub of chocolate. They didn't like us, and they said no, but after Tsume 'talked' to them, they changed their mind.

The next day, we all got up, went to the arena and waited, waited a _long_ time.

"When are things gonna start getting started?" whined Alli.

"When they do." Stated Annie in a matter of factiliy.

"RAWR!" roared Alli, just as the speakers came on.

Welcome to umm…. Whatever round of the tournement this is! The council has decided what the prize for the winner will be.

"OOOoooOOOOhhhhh!" we all chorused.

The winner shall be named kage, have jurisdiction over all ninja, have political immunity and get $50,000 a week.

"Wow…." We all said.

First match Annie Pikkola vs. Bob Reilly!

"Ready?" said the proctor, "Fight!"

Annie quickly sealed, "Earth Style: Shockwave Jutsu!" she screamed as she slammed her hand on the ground, causing a large shockwave to ripple out and crack and fissure the ground. But Bob jumped and sealed.

"Wind Style: Ripping Cyclone Jutsu!" and a huge whirlwind erupted from his hand and hit Annie dead on, tearing her flesh from her bone, then, she poofed into smoke.

"Where'd she go?" he asked looking around.

"Right here!" she shouted as her hand came out of the ground, grabbed his ankles, and dragged him under. He came flying back up a minute later, bruised up.

"HA!" yelled Annie, as she slowly rose from the ground, "How ya like me now?"

"Pretty well," he said getting up, "I like a challenge."

"Eeerraaaggghhhhh!!" yelled Annie as she threw a handful of shuriken.

"Ha, ha, ha…" he laughed as he caught each one. "Is that all you got?" he asked.

"No, I'm just warming up." She said as a clone came out of the ground and held him in place. "Earth Style: Earth Devastation Jutsu!" she yelled as she slammed her hands down sending a massive wave of earth and magma towards him.

"No! It will not end like this!" He shouted as he sealed. "Jutsu Reversal Technique!" he shouted, Annie's jutsu suddenly switched directions, and came hurtaling back towards her.

"Noooo!!!" she shouted as the wave hit her.

"Medics!" I shouted, "Medics!" Instantly, a small army of medics was on her, healing and carrying her to the hospital.

Next match, Derek Diefenderfer vs. Mordred Holmes!

"Oh no…" I said.

"Wish me luck!" he said jumping into the arena where, _he_ waited.

"Ready? Fight!" yelled the proctor.

Derek sealed, "Water Styyl! Mouth of The River Jutsu!" he yelled as water poured out of his mouth, filling the arena. They both jumped and landed on the water, using the water walking technique.

"Hmm, nice move, now try this!" he yelled as he sealed, " Essence Thief Jutsu!"

"NO!" I yelled in the stands getting ready to jump in.

Derek sealed, "Water Whip Jutsu!" he yelled as a whip of water formed in his hand. He swung again, and again, but he always seemed to dodge.

"NO!!!" I yelled jumping down into the arena, gold scales and black claws.

"Now Die!!!" Mordred yelled as he lifted his glowing hand up.

"NEVR AGAIN!!" I roared as I grabbed his wrist, swung him, and sent him flying.

"Hey!" yelled Perry jumping from the announcers box, "You!" he said pointing at Derek, "You're disqualified, and you!" he yelled pointing at me, "You pull something like this again and so will you!"

Derek looked at me, "Thanks man, if you hadn't stopped him, I would be dead,"

"Not dead, but you would be soon." I said walking away.

All right! Chapter 15 down.

Explanations: Tsume means claw, there was no translation for bear.

OK, Annie need chapters, Alli and Kannika, please!!

Next Chapter, The Final round, Death Match With Mordred!!


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle of The Universe

Story

Story

"Speech"

Thoughts Kyuubi Inner Demon Inner Guardian Loud Speakers

ALRIGHT!! First chapter of the anywhere from 3-5 part fight. I will be referencing songs either by lyrics or names throughout the fight, review with all the right songs and I''l give you an honorable mention in the following chapters, shitty prize but, its all I got.

Chapter 16: The Battle of The Century!

As I rode into the arena, I could hear the cheers of the spectators. "Are you ready for this kid?" Tsume asked me, turning to look at me on my spot on his back.

"Yes." I replied.

Welcome to the tournament finals! Boomed Perry's voice over the loud speakers. Today will decide who will be in charge of the ninja of the world, and who will become the Kage. Todays fight is between Brian Gallagher, and Mordred Holmes!

Mordred came running out to the center of the arena, while I continued to ride slowly on Tsume.

"Good luck kid." Said Tsume as he poofed away.

"You ready to die kid?" he asked me.

"Are you?" I said coldly.

"Ready? Fight!" yelled the proctor.

Instantly, gold scale covered my arm and black claws sprouted.

"Ooooh, scary!" he said sarcastically, "Whats next? A tail?"

The more he taunted me, the angrier I got, until the poewer building within me broke out, forming a golden scaled tail. "Apparently so." I said lashing at him with it.

"Well you're just full of surprises, aren't ya?!"he yelled jumping in the air and sealing, "Essence Thief Jutsu!" he yelled, lunging at me.

"NO!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist and slamming his hand into the wall, deeply embedding it there.

"What?" he asked wrenching his arm, attempting to free his hand.

I jumped back and sealed, "Chidori!" I yelled lightning forming in my hand. I ran forward and throwing my fist at him.

He managed to pull free of the wall just in time, so my fist went into the wall, but I dragged my hand, and the Chidori with it, around and punched at him again. He jumped back, but I managed to catch him on the side.

"Aahhh!!" He cried out in pain, "You'll pay for that!" he yelled as he jumped back and performed a healing jutsu and healing his side.

"Ya know what fuck bag?" I said, "You make me sick!"

"You little fucker!!" he screamed jumping at me, "DIE!!" he shrieked pulling a kunai out. I dodged but he managed to just catch me with the kunai on my shoulder.

"AAHHH!" I screamed in pain, more golden scales creeping up my arms until you could see them on my neck.

**Now!! Summon the powers of Ryuuk and Light!!**

I focused on my inners, summoning their power, and activating my Titakugan. I became a golden scaled dragon-man with black claws and golden wings. I caught a glimpses of my self in a reflective metal door, and I saw my Titakugan, but it wasn't normal, now, there was a slitted black pupil, and crimson and gold swirling into it. I stopped to look, BIG MISTAKE!! I mean, I saw him coming but, I didn't react.

He caught me with a right hook to the jaw, sending me flying about 10-15 feet.

"AAAAHHHH!!" I wailed as I went flying. I managed to catch myself, and launch myself at him. I punched down at him, and he dodged, but when I hit the ground, a crater formed.

_Wow, that kid has some power!!_ He thought_. Can't let him hit me!_

_**You see the power I give you?**_

___**HEY!! It's both of our powers dickwad!!**_

_Shut up!! I can't concentrate!!_

"You sir," I said rather calmly, " Are an out of control, phyco."

I know, short chapter, sorry. I shall update soon, but not this weekend, maybe thurdsay, maybe. There were 3 songs in this chapter. Next chapter, The Battle Ensues! Mordres Jutsu's Power!!


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle Ensues!

Story

Story

"Speech"

Thoughts Kyuubi Inner Demon Inner Guardian Loud Speakers

Chapter 17: The Battle Ensues! Mordred's Jutsu's Power!

OK, here it is, the next chapter. The 3 songs were You Make Me Sick, by Egypt Central, Outta Control, by Hoobstank, and Psycho by Puddle of Mudd. I am planning on starting a new story, it will probably suck, but read it anyway.

/

"Do you really think that you, even with this ridiculous dragon form, can beat me?" Mordred sneered.

_**What did that punk say!!**_

___**How dare he!!**_

"Why yes, yes I do." I said calmly. "Do you think, even with your stupid essence thief thingy, that you can beat me?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" he laughed. "Do you really think that's all I have?"

"Well…." I started.

"Well it's not. There's more. You see, all those powers I stole," he began to walk around me, "Can be used for my own purposes."

"You'd better not!!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You'd better not use hers!!"

"Oh, you mean these powers?" he asked, a gentle violet colored chakra beginning to swirl around him.

"NO!!" I screamed.

Flashback: "Well, what now?" Ruby asked as we walked out of the restaurant.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I want to show you something." she said unbuttoning her coat.

"Oh boy." I said, my face getting red.

She took off her coat, setting it down on the ground. "Now, I'll show you."

Damn! "Ok."

She closed her eyes, and her body tensed. A gentle violet colored chakra began to swirl around her. She opened her eyes, "Well?" she asked expectantly.

"It's beautiful…" I said, "Now I have something to show you." I closed my eyes and focused. I stuck both my arms straight out, and my right hand became enveloped in gold chakra, while my left hand was enveloped in the purest of black.

"Wow… that's amazing!!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, that's not all." I said._ Hey Kyuubi, I need some chakra._

Why? So I can show her!!

**Fine.**

And with that, crimson chakra swirled around me, rising up and forming a wall of chakra.

"This is amazing Brian!" she exclaimed with awe.

"Thank you." I said waving the chakra away.

End Flashback

"RAAAHHHHH!!" I cried as crimson chakra poured out of me, forming a form of armor around me. The armor then took the shape of a fox, and from the back, the chakra covered my dragon tail, (1) and sprouted 2 more made of chakra. (3)

I was suddenly right in front of him, my fist just touching his stomach.

"HA!! Was that supposed to do something?" he laughed. But then, a huge indentation appeared in his stomach, and he then went flying.

_How can he be that fast?_ He thought. I quickly took off after him, flying directly at him. _SHIT!!_ He screamed in his mind, just barley getting out of the way of my fist.

"Well, now this is a very unusual development." He said, "Well, I'm going to even it out now." At this, blue, violet, and green chakra began to swirl around him. He then disappeared I couldn't see him, even with my Titakugan.

"Where'd he go?"I wondered aloud.

Just then I felt a small woosh of wind behind me. Mordred threw out his fist, aiming for the base of my spine. Even with my dragon form and the Kyuubi's help, I only just managed to spin out of the way. Once out of the way, I smacked him across his face with my tail.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled as he jumped away.

"No. I. Won't!" I yelled as I slammed my hand on the ground, causing a huge wave of blades to burst out of the ground toward him.

Like a deer in the headlights, he stoof there frozen.

/

I know, I know. Short and shitty, but I can't help it. Now, as I said earlier, I am starting a new story soon, so I may not update anytime soon, the again I never really do. BUT! I will try harder to update sooner, 'kay? Now then, Annie, you said the chapters would be up LAST MONDAY!! Where are they?! And Kannika and Alli, please update soon!


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle Ends

Chapter 18: The Battles End

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Inner Gaurdian_

**Inner Demon**

**Kyuubi**

He stood there unable to move, and suddenly the wave was upon him. I kneeled down, breathing hard.

"Now lets see you hurt anyone." I panted. I heard a lobored weezing coming from the other side of the wall of blades. "So, you managed to survive?" I asked coldly.

"You think you've beaten me, don't you?" he weezed.

" I know I have." I said, slapping my tail down on the ground in anger. "Give back all the powers you have stolen, and I might let you live."

He laughed. "Give them back? You don't get it, do you? The only way to return these powers, is to kill me!" Despite the burning hatred I held for him, the thought of actually taking a humans life was repulsive to me.

**Don't be so soft! **Yelled Ryuk in my head. ** He is too dangerous to be left alive, and don't forget what he did to Ruby!!**

_Thats right._ Added Light. _He cannot be forgiven._

"Then I _will_ kill you." I said quietly.

"You have neither the guts, nor the power!" he shouteed, standing up straight, swirls of blue, green and lilac colored chakra forming around him. "I am too powerful!" he screamed, the veins in his body popping out. "You will die here!" he screamed before he dissapeared.

I felt a punch land in the middle iof my back, sending me flying into a wall, releasing a cloud of dust.

"Stay down if you know whats good for you!" he screamed.

As the dust settled, I stood there defiently, now sporting 5 tails, and instantly, I was gone.

"Huh?" he spluttered, stepping back. "Where are you?"

"Here!" I shouted, slamming my knee into his stomach, sending him flying across the arena. Before he could hit the wall, I appeared behind him and kicked him high into the air, then flying up and grabbing him around the waist. I flew up higher, and then dovbe towards earth, picking up incredible speed in my decent. Just before we hit the ground, I released him and pulled up sharply. I landed and peered into the crater he was lying in.

"You won't beat me!" he cried defiently. He suddenly found my knee in his gut, sending him into a wall.

I walked back across the arena, about halfway. I could hear his crys of pity.

"Please!" he cried, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Have mercy!"

I slowly turned to him and calmly replied. "Only as much as you have shown others." The color drained form his face as I spoke. I held out my left arm, a bow of golden chakra forming in it. "This is for Ruby." I said as I reahed to the bow and pulled back an arrow of black chakra, releasing it. He only managed to scream once before the arrow hit him and splattered him all over the wall.

"Burn in hell." I said, reverting back to normal. I could hear cheers, but I wasn't focusing on those, from the open ribacge plastered to the wall, orbs of chakra were forming, and flying off towards the hospital. Then only one remained, a soft lilac colored orb, it came slowly towards me, spinning around my head a few times and the flying off towards the hospital.

"Ruby...." I said weakly, I took a step, and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I opened my eyes I realized I was in the hospital. I noticed a slight weight on my chest and looked down, and saw Ruby, lying asleep on me. I couldn't help it, I began to cry. The heaving of my chest woke her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, worry plainly shown on her face.

"Nothings wrong," I said, with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. "Everythings perfect." I sobbed as I wrapped her in a hug.

She gently pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "B-Brian, you saved me." she sai quietly, tearing up. "You, you almost d--" she started be fore she broke down and began crying.

I gently pulled he closer to me. "Shh, shh. It's all right."

"But why? Why would you risk your life for mine?" she asked into my chest.

"Because I love you." I said kissing her on the head.

She looke up, staring at me with tear filled eyes. "I love you too!" she cried before smashing her lips onto mine. She pulled back, smiling happily through the tears.

"And I always will." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi! Brian!" yelled Derfer, knocking on the door to my hospital room. "Hurry or you're gonna be late!" he shouted as he opened my door.

"I'm almost ready!" I called from behind the curtain. "This thing is a pain in the ass to get on." I said walking out, wearing the white robe of the Hokage and holding the hat in my left hand.

"Wow." he said looking me up and down. "Fancy."

"Shut it." I said grabbing him as I walked out the door.

A few minutes later, we walked out onto a large balcony with a few people waiting for us. Ruby came over and kissed me on the lips. "Congrats." she said.

"Thanks."

"Hey Susan!" came a call from behind me. I turned to see Annie, Terra and Alli waving at me. "Don't screw up!"

"Thanks." I said, rolling my eyes as I turned to see Perry.

"You ready kid?" he asked.

"Definatley." I said, walking to the edge of the balcony. Looking down, I saw hundreds of people on the ground below.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" called out Perry. "Your new leader, Brian Gallagher! The First Hokage!!!" As he yelled this, and great cheer erupted from below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go. The story is done. I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it took me a year and a half to come up with this shitty ending. Please review, and I hope you all had a happy holiday season!!


End file.
